


blue dream

by encoru



Series: Chansoo Week [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo chase the sun.





	blue dream

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of chansoo week: sun/moon  
> alternatively titled as "chansoo goes [paraw sailing](http://www.7stonesboracay.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/paraw-sailing-3.jpg)."

Chanyeol wakes up to the briny scent of the sea, the breeze blowing past him a soothing touch on his skin, a comforting welcome as they sail away further from land, as he slowly comes back to consciousness.

He looks around. They're now in the middle of the wide, vast blue. Nothing else could be heard except for the gentle crashing of the waves hitting the small of their boat as they plow through the water, the flapping of the mast as the wind blows behind it, pushing them further and further, inching them closer to the endless horizon until they reach the sun.

When Kyungsoo asked him this morning to "chase the sun" with him, this isn't what he expected.

He thought Kyungsoo has been joking, like one of those little nonsense he says when he's still fresh from his sleep or is still coming down from the high of his post-coital glow. Those little, soft phrases he whispers on Chanyeol's skin where he marked him, parts he claimed as _his_ , making Chanyeol feel inexplicably warm and thoroughly, deeply, _in love._

And now that he's here, he couldn't be more grateful that he said yes to Kyungsoo's proposal even though at the back of his mind, he knows he'll agree to wherever Kyungsoo wants to go because it's him. Even though — if he's truly honest with himself — being with Kyungsoo already feels like being with the sun itself with how much his smile blinds him.

Chanyeol sits up. Beneath his feet is nothing but blue. The water seeping through the net of his seat hits his thighs and he briefly wonders how deep they are into the sea now. Above him, a flock of sea gulls fly towards the sun. Chanyeol follows them with his eyes.

The sky is now different. The bright blue has been replaced by blending hues of orange and pink as the sun sinks lower to the horizon, as the day eventually concedes into the night. Chanyeol marvels at its beauty; the sky is a beautiful canvas of nature and they're all just mere passers-by who are privileged enough to see this picture.

Beside him, Kyungsoo is humming a gentle but familiar tune. He's tempted to ask him to sing to the waves but he doesn't want to break the moment. Instead, Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo look beyond, stares at the way his form catches the crimson glow from the setting sun, making his skin look more golden than it already is. He stares at the gentle slope of his nose, at his brown eyes, at the perfect dip of his philtrum, at his plush lips, at the sharp cut of his jawline. He takes in the sight of his firm chest, the soft lines of his torso, the wide expanse of his back. Kyungsoo had a small sound wave tattooed on the small of his back from one of the henna artists they saw earlier while walking at the stretch of the beach. Chanyeol's eyes roam further and then he sees it - the tiny, red welts on his skin, the minuscule scratches made by his own fingernails last night when Kyungsoo moved a little faster, thrusted a little harder inside him. Chanyeol blushes at the memory.

He must have been staring for a while because when he looks up, Kyungsoo is also staring at him. Chanyeol notices the way the wind blows his hair away from his face.

"Like the view?" Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol is not sure anymore if Kyungsoo is referring to the sunset or to himself but Chanyeol likes both either way. He wants to answer yes but something catches in his throat, rendering him speechless, because not only is Kyungsoo looking at _him_ but he's looking at him with this fondness in his eyes, with this small smile gracing his lips.

Chanyeol feels like he's drowning even though they're sailing above the sea. Because in this afternoon glow, Kyungsoo looks even more _handsome_ \- even more perfect - and Chanyeol suddenly feels heady, intoxicated. He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of that face even five years, 10 years, or 20 years from now. Not in this lifetime, not in the next.

His answer comes in the form of his lips pressing against Kyungsoo's. He feels Kyungsoo's hand snake around his neck, tugging him lower, closer, until their skins are touching. Kyungsoo's skin feels so comfortable, so warm against his.

As the sun fully gives way to the night and the moon rises in the sky, Chanyeol tastes nothing on his lips but the sea, home, and Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> i love waxing poetic about the beach and kyungsoo T___T


End file.
